90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
And Away They Go!
And Away They Go! is the 11th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis THE TRUTH IS REVEALED – Navid (Michael Steger) wakes up in the hospital but has no memory of who pushed him down the stairs. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) visits Navid and following her conversation with him, makes a life-changing decision about her addiction to pills. Silver (Jessica Stroup) and Teddy (guest star Trevor Donovan) bond over the loss of both of their mothers and unexpectedly get close. Liam (Matt Lanter), Dixon (Tristan Wilds) and Ivy (guest star Gillian Zinser) learn that Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Jen (guest star Sara Foster) will be attending the horse races and devise a plan to finally reveal the truth to Naomi about her evil sister. Annie (Shenae Grimes) and Jasper (guest star Zach Sherman) sneak out even though Harry (Rob Estes) and Debbie (Lori Loughlin) have grounded her. Summary The doctors and his parents wake up Navid at the hospital. The doctor informs Navid that he had an concussion. Teddy, Naomi, Dixon, Ivy, and Liam arrive to visit. Navid doesn't remember how he fell. Navid's dad says the doctor informed him there might be some memory loss. After waking up in bed, Adrianna receives several messages from Naomi who says Navid got hurt and Silver's mom died. After popping a pill, Adrianna gets quickly dressed then tosses the bottle into the trash. Back at the hospital, Naomi asks Liam to hold the elevator and uncomfortably rides down with him and Ivy. Adrianna visits Navid in his room. She admits she was high and stupid, but is done with drugs forever. She apologizes for telling him she doesn't love him and blames her behavior on the drugs. Navid says the first person he wanted to see when he woke up was her, but he remembered all the hurtful things she did. Navid asks her to leave. Jen visits Ryan after class and tells him she wonders how sturdy the desks are. Ivy overhears Jen tell Ryan that her horse is going to race later and she would like him to join her. Ivy walks in and says she forgot her book. She runs to Liam and tells him she knows how they can get back at Jen. Naomi hangs out with Silver at her house. Silver says she didn't even know most the people at her mom's funeral. Silver shares that she feels like the whole day has been surreal. Silver says she is upset that Adrianna didn't show up and blames her drug use. After there is a knock on the door, Silver finds a bouquet of flowers from Teddy. They wonder why he didn't show up to the funeral. Jasper asks Annie what Navid said about his accident, but she doesn't know. Annie says she is not going to let her parents come between them. Silver catches Teddy hitting balls off the beach club rooftop and asks him how he is doing. Teddy says he wanted to come to the funeral, but he didn't think he could handle dealing with feelings. He admits he didn't go to his own mom's funeral. He says he tried, but couldn't get out of the car at the church. After Teddy says he feels like a coward, Silver tells him he isn't, then gives him a hug. After Teddy says he wanted to be there for her, she gives him a kiss.They both pull away and apologize for what they did. Silver jokingly tells Teddy that since they kissed, he is her boyfriend now. The next day at school, Jasper asks Adrianna if she is running low on drugs. She says she is clean now. He asks how Navid is doing as an attempt to fish out if she knows anything, but she doesn't. Annie tells Jasper not to worry about her parents since she loves him. Harry tells Annie they will need to talk when they get home. Ivy asks Liam if he wants revenge since he still likes Naomi. Liam insists that Jen has been making his life hell for months. Ivy says she just wanted to make sure, then gives Liam a kiss. Teddy walks in and says he is surprised to see how close they are. Ivy says they are just hanging out. At home, Debbie and Harry tell Annie that they don't want her to see Jasper anymore. Annie says they can't control what she does at school. Debbie informs her she is grounded. Silver and Naomi laugh while they go through Jackie's eighties clothes. Adrianna knocks at the door and apologizes for being a terrible friend. She asks to make it up, but Naomi tells her to leave Silver alone. Adrianna tears up as she is shown the door. She returns home and flushes her pills down the toilet. In the morning, Annie gets angry at Dixon. Debbie tells Annie that she can go to her chemistry study group even though she is grounded. At the library, Annie tells Debbie she will find her own ride back home afterwards. After Debbie leaves, Jasper pulls up and picks her up. Jen takes Naomi to the racetrack where they look at her horse. Jen introduces the jockey Danny to Naomi just before he hits on her. Jen suggests she go out with Danny to get her mind off of Liam. Naomi receives a package from a secret admirer and discovers it is a scarf. At home, after Debbie finds Annie's chemistry book on the floor, she figures that she lied to her. Naomi sees that Teddy, Ivy and Dixon are also at the track. Naomi shares her criticism of Ivy's boyish outfit with Silver while Ivy comments on Naomi's clothes. After Dixon notices Teddy flirt with a waitress, Teddy looks over at Silver and admits that relationships are trouble. Naomi receives another gift which she sees is a necklace. Naomi asks the waiter if her admirer is five feet tall and he says no. Jasper and Annie make out in his car which is parked at the beach. Back at the track, Ivy tries to order a drink, but after the waiter asks for her ID, she asks for a ginger ale. Dixon can't believe that Liam deleted the audio on his phone that had Jen confess she slept with him. Ivy says she got one of her friends to restore the recording. After Liam sits down and announces he is all set up, Jen overhears his plans to share the recording with Naomi. At the track, Jen encourages her jockey as he rides to the starting gate. Ryan asks her who gave her the horse. After the race starts, Jen sees that her horse won the purse of $200,000. Dixon meets with Silver and offers his condolences. Silver thanks him for coming to the funeral. Silver explains that she felt bad about what happened last year. Dixon tells Silver he forgives her. Silver tells Dixon he is her friend. Teddy watches as Silver and Dixon hug. At the hospital, Adrianna visits Navid and says she just got back from a meeting. She explains that a part of her doesn't like when things go well for her. She says she is going to work on being sober which means more than being off of drugs. She tells him if he wants to be friends with her again, she will be there for him. Adrianna says goodbye, then leaves. Jen grabs Liam's phone and tells him they need to talk. She tells him that she knows that he recorded her. She says that Naomi will never find out about them since she is naive. The waiter brings Naomi to a room and informs her that her admirer wants her to wait there. The waiter texts Dixon and informs him that the eagle has landed. Dixon pulls out a colourful umbrella and spins it around. Jen breaks Liam's phone just in case the recording is on it. Liam sees Dixon's signal and tells Jen to screw off. Liam tells her that Naomi deserves to hear the truth. Naomi, who is next door, overhears Jen tell Liam that he was the most boring person she has ever slept with. Naomi opens the door and figures Jen was the person Liam slept with after prom. Naomi tells Jen she doesn't want to see her ever again. Dixon, Ivy, Teddy, and the waiter congratulate Liam for their successful operation. Liam notices that Naomi is upset. Jen tells Ryan she wants to leave. Ryan admits that Dixon told him that she had sex with Liam. Jen admits it is true, but it happened before she met him. She says being with him makes her want to be a better person. Eduardo arrives and congratulates her on her win. After Eduardo tells Jen she made a good investment, Ryan figures Jen lied when she said she got the horse as a gift. Ryan realizes that Jen bought the horse using Naomi's money then leaves. Naomi cries as she tells Silver she can't believe what Jen did. Silver tells her she is there for her. Naomi wants to talk to Liam after she realizes that she was wrong about him. Teddy sees Silver alone, but decides not to talk to her. Ivy tells Liam their plan worked. Liam says he doesn't think it was worth it since Naomi seems so unhappy. Liam thanks Ivy for her help. Since Ivy sees Naomi approaching, she gives him a kiss. At home, Debbie and Harry ask Annie how her study group is. Debbie says she found her book in her room. Dixon arrives and says he was looking everywhere for his chemistry book. Later, Annie visits Dixon to thank him for covering for her. Dixon says he screwed up and should have apologized sooner after he found out that Liam slept with Jen and not with her. Annie is grossed out by the news. Dixon says he doesn't get how the siblings got so messed up. Annie is surprised to see turntables in Dixon's room and feels bad she hasn't visited more often. Dixon invites her to talk whenever she wants. Naomi tells Silver that she lost the most important person in her life. Silver says she will be back with some snacks. Naomi calls Annie and leaves an apologetic message. Ivy and Liam visit Navid at the hospital. After Ivy brings out his shoes and asks if he wants to go out for some burgers, Navid remembers seeing Jasper's shoes as he fell down the stairs. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman Guest starring :Fabiana Udenio as Atoosa Shirazi :Shaun Duke as Omar Shirazi Trivia Opening Tagline: '''Liam '''Allusions: Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Title mentioned by Dixon along with umbrella trick Quotes :''Naomi – I lost the person I love most in this world. Now, all I have left is a horse'' :''Jen – I thought you said if I was honest with you, there was nothing I could do to scare you off'' :''Ryan – I was wrong'' :''Adrianna – Being sober for me will be a lot more than not taking drugs'' :Naomi Adrianna: What Silver needs are friends she can rely on, and clearly that's not you. :Annie: You can control what I do at home, but not what I do at school. :Liam: We don't wanna be a couple-couple :Ivy: So don't Tweet about it, pretty boy. :Annie Jasper: No one else matters as long as we have each other. :Silver: What does that mean, my loss? It's a person, not a baseball game. Music *"Another Day, Another Night" by Hamilton Altstatt & Charlie Brissette *"Barely Insane" by Josh Fix *"Jukebox Heroes" by Now On *"Let's Never Stop Falling in Love" by Pink Martini *"Love's Lost Guarantee" by Rogue Wave *"Maneater" by Hall and Oates *"Post Trumpet Call" by Stephen Edwards *"Talking Hotel Arbat Blues" by Handsome Furs *"The Junkie Song" by The Be Good Tanyas *"The Ruminant Band" by Fruit Bats *"We Float" by P.J. Harvey *"Weight of the World" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club Photos 56430.jpg NO211a_154B.jpg at-the-races.png Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2